Talk:Hazard
Fire I was under the impression fires are all level 3 hazards? - 22:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I thought so too, but I haven't tried standing in a fire since getting a decent TV, so I can check. And that's a sentence you'll never hear again... --Tullis 22:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I remember a fire on Eden Prime that was a Level 4 Hazard (the timer filled immediately). -- 04:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::The one behind Powell with the upgrade kit is a Level 3, I know that at least. Hmm. --Tullis 04:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Large Structures Large structures (that cause a map transition (loading screen) ) will reset the timer, while there are in game comments that the small portacabin structures do have their own air supply (Bringing Down The Sky) they don't have any effect on hazards as far as I know. Dancing.Shadow 01:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) MP Hazard map Should we add a section with the hazard map of the MP ? --DeldiRe 14:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that's a good idea because this is for Hazards in ME1. Not saying you couldn't add it to the MP pages, but don't add it here. And I'm sorry if I come out a little strong, I haven't had a lot a sleep lately...--TW6464 (talk) 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the same that you, so it would be better if we rewrite the entire article in order to cover every games and every types of hazard (Outside and inside Hazard in ME with differents level, cold hazard in ME2 with the vehicule in the DLC and hazard maps in ME3 MP). --DeldiRe 15:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::MP related materials are to be contained in MP only articles, with few exceptions. Putting it here is inappropriate and should be noted, if it isn't already, in the relevant MP articles. This article is for SP only, and in this case, ME only. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::For ME1 only, i noticed it. That's why it could be necessary to edit it to split the different game. And why are you hating MP material ? They are as canon as SP or at least as canon as mass effect galaxy or mass effect infiltrator. --DeldiRe 08:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::No MP is not canon. This has been repeatedly stated, on multiple talk pages, and by the devs. How many times must we say this fact. It is currently policy to keep MP articles separated in their own articles because they are an isolated portion of the game. This article will not contain information from ME3 MP because it isn't canon. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Is it possible to get a link where the debate took place on this wiki ? I m on this wiki since a while now and i never saw a discussion about it. I have to apologize because I was unclear in my statement : MP is canon as ME galaxy. What i wanted to say is that i understand that the lore content of MP is non canon (such as a pro biotic volus). Nevertheless, when we speak about GAMEPLAY (such as challenge system, hazard map, weaponry, ...) the concept of "canon" is irrelevant. For example, this page is all about the gameplay that you find in ME1, why will a gameplay feature of ME3 MP shouldnt be also added? It is really not the same as saying that (in volus page) volus are the best biotic in the galaxy because they can use biotic orbs... And i want also add that some MP content (related to the lore) can be found on this wiki mixed with other content (example : turian page in the notable units of turian military section). --DeldiRe 09:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else think the *extreme cold* hazard is just plain stupid? your in a space suit. you know, to survive extreme cold in space? same for the toxin, SEALED space suit. you dont see an *no air* hazard do you? bit silly really. --Brenton239 (talk) 07:13, May 30, 2015 (UTC)